


Noodles For Long Life

by mapplethorne_2212



Series: The Breakfast Club [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Guanlin being persistent about his opinion, Jihoon not being a morning person, M/M, Panwink minus a slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapplethorne_2212/pseuds/mapplethorne_2212
Summary: Guanlin believes that eating noodles equate to long life. Jihoon had too much of Guanlin in this particular morning. And one of their hyungs just being accidentally waken up by them.





	Noodles For Long Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another update again but I don't know if this is really good or what. I literally wrote this for an hour because I can't sleep and I have this urge to write about what I thought over breakfast. I apologize for the inaccuracies and I'll try writing a decent one for the upcoming updates.

Agreeing to date a younger guy is not a good decision, Park Jihoon thinks one fine morning that he is being awaken from his beauty rest. His boyfriend of 2 years, Lai Guanlin, smiled at him, his gummy glory blessing Jihoon.

 

"Hi hyung, it's time to get up and eat breakfast~ I cooked today!"

 

_Huh, the nerve of this jerk to smile at me._

 

With a blank face and a low growl, Jihoon chose to take his oh so precious time to get his way out from being entangled with his messy sheets. His day is already messed up. Jihoon knows his boyfriend is aware of the fact that he doesn't like it when his sleep and rest time is being bothered. Yet, there he went again, being Jihoon's personal alarm clock.

 

His stomach grumbled, hoping to be filled up with food. His annoyance just grew but he follows Guanlin to the kitchen anyway, in hopes that Guanlin cooked a meal worthy than his sleep.

* * *

Nothing in that day will ever be fine, Jihoon realized with his brows furrowed in anger as he glared at the bowl of noodles in front of him.

 

"Guanlin!"

 

"Hyung, I can hear you just fine. I'm like right across you! Why are you even shouting?"

 

Guanlin's ears seem to be hurt, evident in the pout on his lips and the crease between his brows. But Jihoon is too angry right now that no matter how cute Guanlin looks when he pouts, he disregarded falling for it. He's not having any of it. Not now.

 

"Why are you feeding me noodles again?!"

 

Jihoon, this time, lowers his voice a bit, trying to control his raging temper.

 

"Uh, because they said noodles are to be eaten to have a long life?"

 

Jihoon groaned, eyes dramatically rolling heavenwards as he points at his bowl.

 

"You've been feeding me this exact meal every single morning all week long already!"

 

"But hyung! I believe in what my people said and I want you to have a really long life!"

 

Slamming his hands onto the table, Jihoon can't help but to let an exasperated sigh escape his mouth.

 

"Yes, I know that. You told me that when we went out on a date at your favorite Chinese restaurant."

 

Leaning back to his chair, Guanlin smiles to himself.

 

"See, hyung? You underst-"

 

"Yes, I understand you! It's you who don't understand what I'm trying to point out here!"

 

Guanlin tenses up because of how annoyed Jihoon's voice sounds like.

 

"Lin, I love you. I really do. I really love it when you try to be romantic and cook meals for me."

 

"What's the problem in that then, hyung?"

 

"Lin, I love noodles too. But please stop feeding me instant ramyeon every single time for our meals! Don't you know how unhealthy it is? Huh?!"

 

By this time, Jihoon is already on his feet, trying to make his point get to Guanlin's head.

 

"Guys? Why are you so loud? It's like... 7 in the morning?"

 

Jisung, their loving hyung muttered before mustering a yawn, eyes still laced with sleepiness.

 

"Jihoon-hyung, are you saying you don't love my ramyeon anymore?"

 

Jisung and Jihoon both stiffened when they heard Guanlin, voice thick with a bit of sadness and anger as he stares at the bowl of untouched and, by now, very cold noodles.

 

"N-no! It's not like that, Lin!"

 

But Guanlin is pouting right now, mad that his favorite person in the world indirectly said that he doesn't like the noodles he cook for him anymore.

 

"It's okay. Jisung-hyung, do you want noodles? You can have that bowl of my special ramyeon because apparently, someone here is being picky. Don't you know that noodles is for long life?"

 

Guanlin even gave Jisung a pair of chopsticks.

 

"Hey, Guanlin! You said that's mine!"

 

"It's not yours because you didn't want to eat it! You even what, whined because it's noodles again for today!"

 

"But you cooked that for me!"

 

"Go cook another meal for yourself! I'm not gonna cook for you anymore!"

 

The bickering of two young couples just continued to rage on, and Jisung doesn't really know how to make them stop. The ringing in his ears from the loudness of their voices are enough to send his self into another scene of painful migraine.

 

_They'll stop soon_ , he said.

 

They'll realize they love each other and that Jihoon will eat everything that Guanlin cooks anyway. So Jisung, who's not really ready yet to encounter this scene at this particular time in the morning, puts the chopsticks back on the table and slowly backs away from them and walks back to his room, a hand on his head, sighing as the voices quiets down a little.

 

_I don't know what I'm gonna do with these kids._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know about your opinions, drop some in the comment section. I wanted to write a longer and detailed one but I can't think of how because the plot is based on my funny idea while cooking breakfast: broke college friends trying to survive together.
> 
> Hope you had fun! Also you can follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/obviously_maple). Thanks guys!


End file.
